blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Moonspirit
re-do time again :P Moonpaw/spirit is a very fluffy tan-and-brown patched Norwegian forest cat with light green eyes, fluffy inner ears, and a dark, coco-brown underbelly. (Listed on the allegiances as Moonpaw – black she-cat with silver stripes and dark blue eyes, soon to be fixed) She is an apprentice of BlogClan. Her user-name on the wikia is Broomstripe and her user-name on the BlogChat is currently “I Love Sonic.” She is usually called “Moons” on the Blog but is also called Moon, Moonie, and even Brooms. (Thanks Shadow ��) Her old purrsona was Moonpaw/stripe – tall, slightly fluffy jet-black she-cat with sleek silver stripes and deep, dark blue eyes. She changed this on November 17th, 2019. Her Clanniversary is April 22nd, 2019, Blog Time. You can contact her through her message wall. Her mentor is the amazing Goldi. (Goldenfawn) She can code somewhat and is a teacher of Coding Teaching. Ask her to code your page! She has her own wiki, LightingClan Wiki. Her main fandoms are Warriors, Sonic the Hedgehog, Minecraft, and many more. Personally Moonpaw's personalty is a bit different on the Blog then in real life. In real life she can get sarcastic and even a bit snippy when stressed, but tries not to lash out at loved ones. On the Blog she's friendly and tries to make everyone feel welcome. She's also a nervous wreck and gets nervous over pretty much everything, in real life and on the Blog. She also pretty socially awkward at times, listening to someone but never saying a word. If she makes a mistake she gets very embarrassed and tends to beat herself up over it. She is a bit of a perfectionist. BlogClan Moonpaw found the Blog looking at pictures of Ivypool online. Her user-name was Moonpaw/stripe and her purrsona was “tall, slightly fluffy jet-black she-cat with sleek silver stripes and deep, dark blue eyes.” (April 22nd, ~ November 17th, 2019) She didn't originally intend to be part of the Blog but ended up being active on it in the end. She's usually there on Saturdays once a week but more if she can. She’s usually on the Tavern, NTA, or contests, but will join a discussion on pretty much any page. BlogClan 2 Wikia Moonpaw is fairly active on the wiki. She edits this page regularly and other pages to be helpful, or to add herself as a friend on a friends-list. She participates in several activities on the fun and games board. She is currently a coding teacher on Coding Teaching. Fanfictions Moonpaw enjoys writing and currently has one fanfiction online. The Beginning of LightingClan. (In progress) BlogClan Friends: Feel free to add yourself! Birchfoot/Birchy Bluebellpaw/Bluebell Cheetahspark/Cheetah Crystalpaw/shine/Crystie (Sonic fans together!) Goldenfawn/Goldi Iceflower/Icy Lifepaw/Light/Li-Li Pebblerose/Pebble Sandpaw/Sandy Shadowcloud/Clo (LightingClan wiki mod!) Shadowpaw/Shadowmoon Thistletooth/Thistle (Also LightingClan Wiki mod!) Whirlmoon Blackkit/Blackie the emoticon master Snowbreeze/Snowy Cheetahpaw/ Flighty Ivypaw/leaf Favorites Hobbies Drawing Writing Gaming if it counts lol Ummmm… Warriors Characters Needletail Violetshine Dovewing Alderheart (yes he’s cute okay?) Firestar Yellowfang Hawkwing Gray Wing Leafpool Mothwing Jayfeather Squirrelflight A bunch of others heck she likes them all (except Finleap and Ashfur ew) YouTubers Warriors related Blixemi Bright GuardianAkria Moonkitti Nifty-Senpai Pinkbunnygirl43 TennelleFlowers Sonic the Hedgehog related Sasso Studios: Sonic Animations Shadow759 SonicSong182 zsonicxcouplesz Balenaproductions Minecraft/Gamers related DanTDM Mumbo Jumbo Grain PewDiePie (not sure if she regrets that...) Gallery of Random Things Feel free to add something random here as long as it follows wiki rules. Funny Sonic Mania Aventures.gif Gallery of Old Purrsonas Moonstripe for forth of July OC cute art.png Moonstripe Warrior Cats OC.png Moonstripe (Me!) by Shadowcloud.jpg|By Clo Moonstripe (me!) by Pebblerose.png|By Peb Gallery of Art by Moons Moonstripe Warrior Cats OC.png Irismist Warrior Cats fursona request art.png|Purrsona request: Irismist Pineblossom Warrior Cats fursona request art.png|Purrsona request: Pineblossom Iceflower Warrior Cats fursona request art.png|Purrsona request: Iceflower/Icy Random Triva/Facts She loves dark chocolate anything She loves pizza She just loves food in general She really likes Sonic Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice